Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary Tournament
by Dream Guardian AMS
Summary: Twenty years of the greatest mashup of gaming icons in history! And there's only one way to celebrate: hold a 256 fighter tournament. Anyone can win in this crazy tournament, especially with this line up of characters. 256 fighters, 8 rounds, and only one winner. Sequel to SSB Ultra Redux.
1. Opening Ceremony

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hello Everyone! Welcome if you are new to my stories, welcome back if you have read my stories before. This is a special 256 fighter tournament to celebrate 20 years of Super Smash Bros. A special shout out to my beta reader and co-writer JustRandomGuy, who has helped me write the interviews for these characters in the interview story and a special thanks to everyone who suggested fighters for this tournament. I hope you all enjoy the opening ceremony.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT AMS!**

The fiery crosshairs in the sky meant only one thing and everyone, from everywhere knew what it was: Smash Bros had returned. Only this time was different, this was a special tournament marking 20 years of the massive crossover fighting franchise. To mark the occasion, a special tournament was made, one with 256 fighters would compete in. The largest roster in fighting game history.

Smash Bros fans came to the stadium from far and wide, some came from games that never been or even had a chance to be on a Nintendo console. They still came as this was not just a celebration of Nintendo but a celebration of gaming.

Inside the locker rooms, the fighters were getting ready of walk out onto the stadium fields to represent their series, or in AMS's case, the Super Smash Bros Fandom as a whole. The chosen flag bearer grabbed their flag and got in line, the rest gathered by their flag bearer and waited till the signal to walk out onto the field.

The crowd took their seats as the opening ceremony began. Master Hand and Crazy Hand come out onto a stage set up high up the stadium. Both hands pulled back the curtains to reveal Masahiro Sakurai. He stepped forward and talked into a microphone.

"Hello," he spoke in Japanese but was translated into English. "I am Masahiro Sakurai, creator of Super Smash Bros. I never thought that this series would live to see 20 years. All the blood, sweat, tears, hard work, and miss weekends paid off. I had created a franchise that brought together not only Nintendo's greatest, but gaming's greatest as well. Thank you all for making it all possible. Though I am sad to say that this is my last time for leading the Super Smash Bros series, I am proud of what it has become and what it means to many players around the world. I hope Ultimate was a high enough note to leave on. Thank you all for the adventure of a lifetime. Now please welcome, the fighters of this tournament, as we celebrate 20 years of Super Smash Bros." The crowded cheered in excitement to see who was competing in the event.

At the tunnel entrance, Just signaled the first series to walk onto the field, stopped the next group for a few seconds before letting them go. The fighters came onto the field with one representative carrying their series flag which had their symbol printed onto it.

Super Mario Series: A Super Mushroom

Representatives: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dr. Mario, Rosalina and Luma, Waluigi, Piranha Plant, Bowsette, King Boo, Captain Toad, Chargin Chuck, Geno, Fawful

Paper Mario Series: Paper Super Mushroom

Representatives: Paper Mario, Vivian

Donkey Kong Series: The DK Logo

Representatives: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, King K. Rool, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Cranky Kong

Legend of Zelda Series: The Triforce

Representatives: Link, Zelda, Sheik, Young Link, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Skull Kid, Impa, Lana, Midna, Linkle, Cia, Mipha, Daruk, Revali, Urbosa, Tetra

Metroid Series: An image of the Screw Attack

Representatives: Samus, Dark Samus, Ridley

Yoshi Series: A Yoshi's Egg

Representatives: Yoshi, Kamek

Kirby Series: A Warp Star

Representatives: Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Jambastion Mages, Chef Kawasaki, Susie, Magolor, Rick, Cine, Koo

Star Fox Series: A Winged Fox

Representatives: Fox, Falco, Wolf, Krystal

Pokemon Series: A Poke Ball

Representatives: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Pokemon Trainer (Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard), Lucario, Greninja, Incineroar, Sceptile, Tapu Koko, Decidueye, Empoleon, Gardevior, Garchomp, Eevee

Mother Series: Earth

Representatives: Ness, Lucas, Ninten

F-Zero Series: A Falcon

Representatives: Captain Falcon, Black Shadow

Ice Climbers: An Eggplant

Representatives: Ice Climbers

Fire Emblem Series: Falchion

Representatives: Marth, Lucina, Roy, Chrom, Ike, Robin, Corrin, Tharja, Camilla, Azura, Micaiah, Hector, Minerva, Celica

Mr. Game & Watch Series: A Game & Watch character ringing a bell.

Representatives: Mr. Game & Watch

Kid Icarus Series: Palutena's Bow

Representatives: Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Phosphora, Magnus, Medusa

Wario Series: Wario Emblem

Representatives: Wario, Ashley

Metal Gear Series: Exclamation Point

Representatives: Snake

Sonic the Hedgehog Series: Sonic's Head

Representatives: Sonic, Tails, Sticks the Badger, Dr. Eggman, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Knuckles the Echidna

Pikmin Series: A Pikmin's Flower

Representatives: Olimar

R.O.B.: A Gyro

Representative: R.O.B.

Animal Crossing Series: A leaf

Representatives: Villager, Isabelle

Mega Man Series: A Gear

Representatives: Mega Man, Bass, Roll, Zero, Tron Bonne, Axl

Wii Fit: A yoga pose

Representative: Wii Fit Trainer

Punch-Out Series: A boxing glove

Representative: Little Mac

Pac-Man Series: Classic Pac-Man

Representative: Pac-Man

Xenoblade Series: The Monado

Representatives: Shulk, Fiora, Rex and Pyra, Elma

Duck Hunt: A Duck

Representative: Duck Hunt

Street Fighter Series: The Letters 'SF'

Representatives: Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Akuma, M. Bison

Final Fantasy Series: The Letters 'FF'

Representatives: Cloud, Terra Brandford, Black Mage

Bayonetta Series: A moon with a dot in the center

Representatives: Bayonetta, Luka Redgrave

Splatoon Series: An Inkling Squid

Representatives: Inkling Girl, Agent 8 (Both are holding the flag hand in hand.)

Castlevania Series: A castle with a bat.

Representatives: Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont

Persona Series:

Representative: Joker

ARMS: Boxing Glove with a Spring Attached

Representatives: Spirng Man, Min Min, Twintelle

Balloon Fighter: Three Balloons Tied Together

Representative: Balloon Fighter

Yokai Watch: The Yokai Watch

Representative: Jibanyan

Crash Bandicoot Series: Aku Aku Mask

Representative: Crash Bandicoot

Minecraft: Dirt Block

Representative: Steve

Mortal Kombat Series: The Mortal Kombat Logo

Representatives: Scorpion, Sub-Zero

Bomberman Series: A Bomb

Representative: Bomberman

Banjo & Kazooie Series: A Jiggy

Representative: Banjo & Kazooie

Kingdom Hearts Series: A Heart

Representative: Sora

Professor Layton Series: A cursive 'L' inside a top hat.

Representative: Professor Layton

Ace Attorney Series: Phoenix Objecting

Representative: Phoenix Wright

A Hat in Time: A Time Piece (Hour glass)

Representative: Hat Kid

Fortnite: A Llama Head

Representative: FORTNITE Guy

Assassin's Creed Series: The Assassin's Logo

Representative: Ezio

Tetris Series: A Tetris Block

Representative: Tetrimino

Dragon Ball Series: A Four-Star Dragon Ball

Representative: Android 21

Rayman Series: A Lum

Representative: Rayman

Spyro the Dragon Series: A Dragonfly

Representative: Spyro the Dragon

Legend of Spyro Series: An 'S' Styled like Spyro

Representative: Cynder

Skylanders Series: A Skylands Portal

Representative: Kaos

Doom Series: Doom Guy's Helmet

Representative: Doom Guy

Shantae Series: A Lamp

Representatives: Shantae, Risky Boots

Sega Saturn: Saturn Logo

Representative: Segata Sanshiro

Shovel Knight: A Shovel with Shovel Knight's Helmet

Representatives: Shovel Knight, Plague Knight, Specter Knight, King Knight

Earthworm Jim: A Blaster

Representative: Earthworm Jim

Chibi-Robo: An Electric Plug

Representative: Chibi-Robo

Captain N: Stylized N

Representative: Captain N

Wonderful 101: Wonder W

Representative: Wonder Red

The Mysterious Murasame Castle: A Castle

Representative: Takamaru

Mach Rider: Motorcycle doing a Wheelie

Representative: Mach Rider

Okami: A picture of the Sun

Representative: Amaterasu

Labo: Labo Logo

Representative: Labo Man

Wreck it Ralph: Ralph's pixelized head

Representative: Wreck It Ralph

Celeste: A Mountain

Representative: Madeline

Bubsy Series: A Ball of Yarn

Representative: Bubsy

Rabbids Series: Rabbid Face

Representatives: Beep-0, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Mario

Resident Evil Series: 'RE'

Representative: Leon Kennedy

Monster Hunter Series: A Rathalos Head

Representative: Monster Hunter

Xenosaga Series: KOS-MOS's helmet

Representatives: KOS-MOS, T-elos

Project X Zone Series: PXZ

Representatives: Kogoro and Mii

Freedom Planet Series: A planet with a Ring

Representative: Lilac

Golden Sun Series: A Sun

Representative: Isaac

Klonoa Series: A Ring with a Jewel on top

Representative: Klonoa

Famicom Detective Club Series: A Magnifying Glass

Representative: Ayumi Tachibana

Dillon's Rolling Western Series: A Cowboy Hat

Representative: Dillion

Chrono Trigger Series: A Clock

Representative: Crono

Advances Wars Series: Battle Tank

Representative: Sami

Steam World Dig Series: A Pickaxe

Representative: Rusty

Killer Instinct Series: The Letters 'KI'

Representative: Jago

Telltale's The Walking Dead Series: A Walker Head

Representative: Clementine

Tales of Series: Stone Compass

Representative: Lloyd Irving

Azure Striker Gunvolt Series: A Stylized 'G'

Representative: Gunvolt

Viewtiful Joe Series: Joe's Helmet

Representative: Viewtiful Joe

Diablo Series: Stylized 'D'

Representative: Diablo

The World Ends With You: the Player Pin

Representative: Neku Sakuraba

Hasune Miku Series: A Mic with Music Notes

Representative: Hasune Miku

Conker: A Squirrel's Tail

Representative: Conker

Prince of Persia Series: A Dagger with Sand Swirling around it.

Representative: The Prince

No More Heroes Series: Siloutte of Travis's Hair and Sunglasses

Representative: Travis Touchdown

Ninja Gaiden Series: A Ninja Star

Representative: Ryu Hayabusa

Soul Caliber Series: Soul Calibur and Soul Edge in a X

Representative: Ivy Valentine

De Blob Series: A profile of De Blob

Representative: De Blob

Dragalia Lost: A Pact Stone

Representative: Euden

Undertale: Flowey

Representative: Sans

Cave Story: Quote's Hat

Representatives: Quote, Curly

Code of Princess: Solange's Sword

Representative: Solange

Dark Soul Series: A Bonfire

Representative: Solaire of Astora

Custom Robo Series: Ray's Helmet

Representative: Ray MK III

Star Tropics Series: A Palm Tree getting sliced

Representative: Mike Jones

Starcraft Series: A Stylized 'SC'

Representative: Sarah Kerrigan

Battletoads Series: An image of a toad inside a crosshair

Representative: Rash

Tekken Series: The Devil Gene

Representative: Heihachi Mishima

Blazblue Series: Ragna's Crest

Representative: Ragna the Bloodedge

Double Dragon Series: Two Dragons Facing Opposite Ways

Representatives: Billy and Jimmy

Mighty Switch Force Series: A police badge wearing a firefighter helmet

Representative: Patricia Wagon

Gracamelee Series: A Wrestling Mask

Representative: Juan Aguacate

Ghosts n' Goblins Series: The Red Devil

Representative: Arthur

Ever Oasis: A Glowing Palm Tree

Representative: Tethu and Tethi

Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg: Billy Hatcher's Hat

Representative: Billy Hatcher

Legends of Valkyrie Series: Valkyrie's Helmet

Representative: Valkyrie

Legend of the Mystical Ninja Series: A Ninja Blade

Representative: Goemon

Darkstalkers Series: A woman figure with bat wings

Representative: Morrigan

Devil May Cry Series: Dante's Sword

Representative: Dante

Smite: A Temple with a 'S' inside

Representative: Neith

Tomb Raider Series: 'TR' with Pistols sticking out behind the letters

Representative: Lara Croft

NiGHTS Seires: A Silhouette of NiGHTS's head

Representative: NiGHTS

Dragon Quest Series: A Slime

Representative: Jade

Bravely Default Series: A Butterfly

Representative: Agnes

Yooka & Laylee: A Pagie

Representative: Yooka & Laylee

Contra Series: Flaming 'C'

Representative: Bill Rizer

Transistor: Transistor Sword

Representative: Red

Hyper Light Drifter: A diamond inside a diamond

Representative: Drifter

Elder Scrolls Series: The Skyrim Dragon Symbol

Representative: Dragonborn

Rhythm Heaven Series: A cloud

Representatives: Karate Joe & Chrous Kid

The Guardian Legend: 8-Bit Space Jet

Representative: The Guardian

Mischief Makers: Block with a face

Representative: Marina

Bloodstained: A Stained-Glass Rose

Representative: Miriam

King of Fighters Series: A Stylized 'F'

Representative: Terry Bogard

Sin and Punishment Series: Pistol with a lightning bolt

Representative: Saki Amamiya

Gunstar Heroes: A 'G' with a Star in the middle

Representatives: Red and Blue

Smash Fans: Super Smash Bros Symbol

Representative: AMS

Once AMS went out onto the arena with flag in hand, the audience cheered. Word traveled fast and pretty much everyone knew about how AMS helped in defeating Galeem. AMS kept on walking as the fighters soon completed a circle around the whole arena.'

AMS looked to his left and saw Mario and his friends standing. Mario then looked towards the main jumbotron of the stadium, everyone soon looked toward the screen and saw Masahiro Sakurai standing there in silence before nodding his head.

Mario slammed his flag into a hole that was in front of him and a light shined beneath it.

['The Greatest Show' starts playing]

One by one, the heads of each series started to slam their flags into their holes as the song started up. AMS was the last one to mount his flag. Once he did the lights went out.

' _Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for' [Crowd: Whoa!]_

' _Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor' [Crowd: Whoa!]_

' _And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore' [A beat sounds and a flame ignites]_

' _Taking your breath,' [another beat another flame]_

' _Stealing your mind,' [another flame is lit]_

' _And all that was real is left behind' [more flames are lit circling the stadium]_

' _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya'_

' _It's only this moment, don't care what comes after' [The Smash Symbol is set ablaze on the stadium floor and the four sections start opening up.]_

' _Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer'_

' _Just surrender cause you feel the feeling taking over' [The battlefields from all fie tournaments come up from three of the symbol sections]_

' _It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open'_

' _It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion'_

' _There's something breaking at the brick of ever wall it's holding'_

' _All the you know,' [Every official Smash Fighter starts running towards the Battlefields]_

' _So tell me do you wanna go'_

' _Where it's covered in all the colored lights'_

 _[The veterans all run to their first battlefield. Their first stage that they ever fought on.]_

' _Where the runaways are the running the night'_

 _[The original twelve get on their battlefield that looks like a combination of every stage of the N64 Super Smash Bros.]_

' _Impossible come true, it's taking over you' [the melee fourteen get up on the melee battlefield]_

' _Oh, this is the greatest show' [the brawl eighteen get up on the brawl battlefield]_

' _We light it up, we won't come down' [the smash 4 eighteen land on their battlefield]_

' _And the sun can't stop us now' [the ultimate thirteen got up to their battlefield]_

' _Watching it come true, it's taking over you' [All five Battlefields rise up to the sky as a larger, brand new Battlefield rises from the largest section of the Smash Symbol]_

' _Oh, this is the greatest show.' [The veterans point at the newcomers]_

 _The Crowd: WHOA! Oh oho oh!_

 _[The tournament newcomers make a mad dash to the new battlefield while AMS runs towards the stairs]_

' _Colossal we come these renegades in the ring'_

' _Whoa! Oh oho oh!'_

' _Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king'_

 _[AMS dodged fellow fighters as he made his way to the stairs.]_

' _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya'_

' _It's only this moment, don't care what comes after'_

 _[AMS can't stop to watch as every fighter competing in the tournament was getting onto the battlefield.]  
'It's blinding, outshining anything that you know'  
'Just surrender cause you're calling and you wanna go'_

 _[The images of the veterans light up on giant screens that are set up on the sides of the stadium.]_

 _'Where it's covered in all the colored lights' [Every newcomer that got in their spot on the new battlefield, their image would appear on the stadium screens]  
'Where the runaways are running the night'  
'Impossible comes true, intoxicating you'  
'Oh, this is the greatest show' [One by one, what was once 80 fighters was becoming 140, 185, 215, 240]  
'We light it up, we won't come down'  
'And the sun can't stop us now'  
'Watching it come true, it's taking over you'  
'Oh, this is the greatest show' [AMS's hat flies off his head but keeps on running and makes it to the stairs.]_

 _'It's everything you ever want' [Mario catches the rainbow plaid hat and throws it to Kirby. AMS runs into a giant N64 controller and presses start.]  
'It's everything you ever need' [Kirby throws the hat to Marth. AMS presses start on a Gamecube controller]  
'And it's here right in front of you' [Marth throws it to Ivysaur. AMS presses the plus on the Wii Mote.]  
'This is where you wanna be' [Ivysaur gives it to Charizard who gives it to Lucina. AMS taps the screen of a giant 3DS]_

' _It's everything you ever want' [Lucina throws the hat to Pac-Man. AMS presses starts on a WiiU gamepad.]  
'It's everything you ever need' [Pac-Man throws it to King K. Rool. AMS presses 'A' on a Joy-Con.]  
'And it's here right in front of you' [King K. Rool flies over and tosses the hat over to Shovel Knight who tosses it to Shantae, then she tosses it to Waluigi.]  
'This is where you wanna be' [Waluigi tosses the hat to the top of the stairs where Sakurai catches it as AMS reaches the top.]  
Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina: 'This is where you wanna be!' [Sakurai presents AMS his hat.]_

 _'Where it's covered in all the colored lights' [AMS puts his hat back on and smiles]  
'Where the runaways are running the night' [AMS bows to Sakurai]  
'Impossible comes true, it's taking over you' [Sakurai presents AMS a big red start button]  
'Oh, this is the greatest show' [The crowd roars in excitement]_

 _'We light it up, we won't come down' [AMS looks at the button]  
'And the sun can't stop us now' [Sakurai nods and smiles]  
'Watching it come true, it's taking over you' [AMS goes over to the button and presses it]_

 _[Once he did, fireworks lit up the sky like the day had come early.]_

 _AMS: 'THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!'_

 _[Everyone]  
'Where it's covered in all the colored lights' [AMS is launched into the air and is caught by the Hype Train]  
'Where the runaways are running the night'  
'Impossible comes true, it's taking over you'  
'Oh, this is the greatest show'  
'We light it up, we won't come down' [ AMS drives the train and launches fireworks into the sky while footage of people's reaction to the Smash Ultimate Trailers play on the stadium screens]  
'And the walls can't stop us now'  
'I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you'  
'Oh, this is the greatest show' [AMS lets loose a bunch of fireworks that spell in the sky: "Happy 20 Years of Super Smash Bros."]_

 _''Cause everything you want is right in front of you' [The behind the scenes staff are rocking out to the song.]  
'And you see the impossible is coming true'  
'And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah' [AMS hovers over the final battlefield and jumps out of the Hype Train]_

 _'This is the greatest show (oh!)' [AMS flips in the air as the music gets crazier]  
'This is the greatest show (oh!)' [The battlefields flood with items through the years]  
'This is the greatest show (oh!)' [The smashers release Pokemon from the Poke Balls]  
'This is the greatest show (oh!)' [The assist trophies come out to join the celebration]  
'This is the greatest show (oh!)' [Wiz and Boomstick join in from the announcer booth]  
'This is the greatest show (oh!)' [Master Hand and Crazy Hand fly over the stadium]  
'This is the greatest show (oh!)' [The smashers crush a Smash Ball and prepare a final smash.]  
'This is the greatest show (oh!)' [Sakurai says "Thank you for playing and loving my game."]  
'This is the greatest show!' [AMS lands on his feet and holds a N64 controller triumphally above him in his hand. Every smasher strikes a pose as they unleash their final smash as the song ends.]_

The crowd lets out one final cheer before the Battlefields take the smashers underneath the stadium.

The Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary Tournament had begun.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: The tournament has begun! Now the first fight of this will have Mario going up against a random opponent. If you guys want to suggest an opponent for Mario or a fight you want to see in this tournament, just say so in a review.**

 **Here is the set up for the tournament:**

 **It is split up into eight brackets, one for each of the original eight. Each of the eight is in each bracket so no Mario vs Kirby in the first round.**

 **Final Smash Meter is on for no item matches.**

 **Round 1: 1 stock, items, Battlefield  
Round 2: 2 stock, no items, Random Stage  
Round 3: 2 stock, items, Random Stage  
Round 4: 3 stock, no items, Random Stage  
Round 5: 3 stock, items, Random Stage  
Round 6: 4 stock, no items, Random Stage  
Semifinals: 4 stock, items, Random Stage  
Final Round: 5 stock, no items, Final Destination **

**I look forward to seeing you all again when we have our first fight. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite, and I'll see you all soon. Bye.**

 **Here is a full list of the roster if you need ideas:**

 **Roster:**

 **Mario**

 **Donkey Kong**

 **Link**

 **Samus**

 **Dark Samus**

 **Yoshi**

 **Kirby**

 **Fox**

 **Pikachu**

 **Luigi**

 **Ness**

 **Captain Falcon**

 **Jigglypuff**

 **Peach**

 **Daisy**

 **Bowser**

 **Ice Climbers**

 **Sheik**

 **Zelda**

 **Dr. Mario**

 **Pichu**

 **Falco**

 **Marth**

 **Lucina**

 **Young Link**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Roy**

 **Chrom**

 **Mr. Game & Watch**

 **Meta Knight**

 **Pit**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Wario**

 **Snake**

 **Ike**

 **Pokemon Trainer (Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard)**

 **Diddy Kong**

 **Lucas**

 **Sonic**

 **King Dedede**

 **Olimar**

 **Lucario**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Toon Link**

 **Wolf**

 **Villager**

 **Mega Man**

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Rosalina & Luma**

 **Little Mac**

 **Greninja**

 **Palutena**

 **Pac-Man**

 **Robin (Female, Chrom's Wife)**

 **Shulk**

 **Bowser Jr.**

 **Duck Hunt**

 **Ryu**

 **Ken**

 **Cloud**

 **Corrin (Female)**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Inkling (Female)**

 **Ridley**

 **Simon Belmont**

 **Richter Belmont**

 **King K. Rool**

 **Isabelle**

 **Incineroar**

 **Piranha Plant**

 **AMS (OC Gamer)**

 **Bandana Waddle Dee**

 **Paper Mario**

 **Crash Bandicoot**

 **Rayman**

 **Tails**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Spyro the Dragon**

 **Captain Toad**

 **Sora**

 **Chun-Li**

 **Doom Guy/Doom Slayer**

 **Skull Kid**

 **Waluigi**

 **Shovel Knight**

 **Bomberman**

 **Spring Man**

 **KOS-MOS**

 **Sceptile**

 **Tapu Koko**

 **Jambastion Mages**

 **Rex and Pyra**

 **Hat Kid**

 **Kaos (Skylanders)**

 **Cynder (Legend of Spyro)**

 **Geno (Super Mario RPG)**

 **Banjo and Kazooie**

 **Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)**

 **Hieihachi Mishima (Tekken)**

 **Kogoro and Mii (Project X Zone)**

 **Lilac (Freedom Planet)**

 **Shantae**

 **Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt)**

 **Klonoa**

 **Segata Sanshiro**

 **Jibanyan (Yokai Watch)**

 **Funky Kong**

 **Dixie Kong**

 **Joker (Persona 5)**

 **Bowsette (Combo of Peach and Bowser)**

 **Bubsy**

 **Plague Knight**

 **Specter Knight**

 **King Knight**

 **Viewtiful Joe**

 **King Boo**

 **Sticks the Badger**

 **Labo Man**

 **Diablo (Diablo III)**

 **Euden (Dragalia Lost)**

 **Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)**

 **Sans (Undertale)**

 **Goemon (Legend of the Mystical Ninja) (N64 design)**

 **Jago (Killer Insintct)**

 **T-elos (Xenosaga) (Echo Fighter of KOS-MOS)**

 **Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

 **Fawful (Mario and Luigi)**

 **Dr. Eggman (Sonic)**

 **Terra Brandford (Final Fantasy VI)**

 **Quote (Cave Story)**

 **Curly (Cave Story)**

 **Viridi (Kid Icarus)**

 **Terry Bogard (King of Fighters)**

 **Mach Rider**

 **Phosphora (Kid Icarus)**

 **Tharja (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

 **Camilla (Fire Emblem Fates)**

 **Solange (Code of Princess)**

 **Rusty (Steam World Dig)**

 **Ivy Valentine (Soul Caliber)**

 **Kamek (Yoshi)**

 **Magnus (Kid Icarus)**

 **Decidueye (Pokemon)**

 **Black Shadow (F-Zero) (Captain Falcon Echo)**

 **Chibi-Robo (Newcomer)**

 **Balloon Fighter (Newcomer)**

 **Sami (Advance Wars) (Newcomer)**

 **Isaac (Golden Sun) (Newcomer)**

 **Ray MK III (Custom Robo) (Newcomer)**

 **Amy Rose (Sonic)**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic)**

 **Blaze the Cat (Sonic)**

 **Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic)**

 **Chef Kawasaki (Kirby)**

 **Krystal (Star Fox)**

 **Ashley (Wario Ware)**

 **Medusa (Kid Icarus) (Palutena Echo)**

 **Risky Boots (Shantae)**

 **Earthworm Jim**

 **Monster Hunter**

 **Solaire of Astora (Dark Souls)**

 **Chargin Chunk (Mario)**

 **Zero (Mega Man X)**

 **Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends)**

 **Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden)**

 **Valkyrie (Legends of Valkyrie)**

 **Susie (Kirby)**

 **Impa (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Lana (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Magolor (Kirby)**

 **Rick, Cine, Koo (Kirby)**

 **Azura (Fire Emblem Fates)**

 **Empoleon (Pokemon)**

 **Gardevior (Pokemon)**

 **Captain N**

 **Mike Jones (Star Tropics)**

 **M. Bison (Street Fighter)**

 **Wonder Red (Wonderful 101)**

 **Min Min (ARMS)**

 **Crono (Chrono Trigger) (Newcomer)**

 **Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) (Newcomer)**

 **Marina (Mischief Makers)**

 **Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft)**

 **Steve (Minecraft)**

 **Rash (Battletoads)**

 **Midna and Wolf Link / Twili Midna (Zelda)**

 **Akuma (Street Fighter)**

 **Morrigan (Darkstalkers)**

 **Wreck it Ralph**

 **Madeline (Celeste)**

 **Professor Layton**

 **Phoenix Wright**

 **Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) (Modern Design)**

 **Bass (Mega Man)**

 **Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Hasune Miku**

 **NiGHTS**

 **Ninten (Mother) (Ness Echo)**

 **Beep-0, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Mario**

 **Linkle (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Cia (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Micaiah (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**

 **Hector (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade)**

 **Minerva (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) (Hector Echo)**

 **Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes)**

 **Garchomp (Pokemon)**

 **Ayumi Tachibana (Famicon Detective Club)**

 **Karate Joe & Chrous Kid (Rhythm Heaven)**

 **Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Wastern)**

 **Saki Amamiya**

 **Tethu/Tethi (Ever Oasis)**

 **Twintelle (ARMS) (Spring Man or Min Min Echo)**

 **Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You)**

 **Miriam (Bloodstained)**

 **Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter)**

 **Takamaru (The Musterious Murasame Castle)**

 **Cranky Kong**

 **Yooka & Laylee**

 **Agnes (Bravely Default)**

 **Jade (Dragon Quest XI)**

 **Mipha (LoZ: Breath of the Wild)**

 **Daruk (LoZ: Breath of the Wild)**

 **Revali (LoZ: Breath of the Wild)**

 **Urbosa (LoZ; Breath of the Wild)**

 **Eevee (Pokemon) (Uses moves from Eeveelutions)**

 **Bill Rizer (Contra)**

 **Axl (Mega Man X)**

 **Roll (Mega Man)**

 **The Guardian (The Guardian Legend)**

 **Arthur (Ghosts n' Goblins)**

 **Fortnite Guy (Fortnite)**

 **Neith (Smite)**

 **Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 4)**

 **Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg)**

 **Billy and Jimmy (Double Dragon)**

 **Dragonborn (Skyrim)**

 **Red and Blue (Gunstar Heroes)**

 **Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)**

 **Clementine (Telltale's The Walking Dead)**

 **Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ)**

 **Luka Redgrave (Bayonetta)**

 **De Blob (De Blob)**

 **Tetrimino (Tetris)**

 **Ezio (Assassin's Creed)**

 **Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue)**

 **Conker (Conker's Bad Hair Day)**

 **Tetra (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Dante (Devil May Cry)**

 **Red (Transistor)**

 **Prince (Prince of Persia: Sands of Time)**

 **Octoling (Agent 8) (Splatoon)**

 **Patricia Wagon (Mighty Switch Force)**

 **Black Mage (Final Fantasy)**

 **Juan Aguacate (Gracamelee)**

 **Vivian (Paper Mario)**


	2. Update 1

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hello everyone, it has been a while. I am sorry for not updating in a long time. At the start of the year, I went back to college and was working a part-time job. I put all my focus into that and it was a very tough semester, dealing with the classes, job, depression, and anxiety. After the semester ended, I got great grades, but all that stress didn't seem to be worth it. Now I am at a loss of whether to keep going or to stop and be happy with one degree and move on. As such, I didn't have much time to write.**

 **The semester is done, summer is here and, I am just not as motivated to write stories. I am scared of whether people will like them or if they are too overblown and stuff like that. This tournament alone has 255 fights, not to mention any bonus chapters I come up with. I don't want to abandon this story, I want to see it through. I just don't have the time. At the rate I am going, this won't be done till the 50** **th** **Super Smash Bros Anniversary. I want to write this story, I want to tell the tale of the many fighters. I want to move on to other story ideas I had come up with, especially those with my OC AMS.**

 **I am sorry if I disappointed any of you guys with the long silence, I just need to figure out what to do with my stories and my life. Hopefully, I can find a balance and make updates much faster than what has been coming out of me. These characters deserve it, all of them. They are not only a collection of Nintendo's best, but of gaming's greatest. I want to give them their spot in the sun.**

 **On the bright side, I saw Detective Pikachu twice and it was a marvelous movie. I felt tears falling down my eyes by the end. Nintendo announced so many games at E3 not too long ago and we got not one but five characters for Super Smash Bros. The Heroes of Dragon Quest, one of Japan's greatest RPG series, and Banjo Kazooie, a character everyone including Sakurai has been wanting in Smash Bros for a long time, and now it has happened.**

 **I don't know how fast I can make these fights. I hope that when I do post one, you guys will like them. I hope to finish the first fight in the next few days. If anyone has a way to speed up the process, please let me know. Before I go, I would like to share with you all the first-round fights. I had to pick them at random, so character fights you requested may not happen. I'm sorry, but I need to move this story along.**

 **Mushroom Bracket (Mario)**

 **Mario vs Chef Kawasaki**

 **Isabelle vs Tethu (Ever Oasis)**

 **King Boo vs Meta Knight**

 **Hector (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) vs Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft)**

 **Ezio (Assassin's Creed) vs Labo Man**

 **Shantae vs Snake**

 **Solaire of Astora (Dark Souls) vs Mike Jones (Star Tropics)**

 **Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) vs Joker (Persona 5)**

 **Mipha (LoZ: BotW) vs NiGHTS**

 **Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) vs Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Fawful (Mario and Luigi) vs Conker**

 **Sticks the Badger vs Mega Man**

 **Beep-0, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Mario vs Clementine**

 **Chargin Chuck vs Takamaru (The Mysterious Murasame Castle)**

 **Kogoro and Mii (Project X Zone) vs Zero (Mega Man X)**

 **Funky Kong vs Dragonborn (Skyrim)**

 **Banana Bracket (Donkey Kong)**

 **Donkey Kong vs Pokemon Trainer**

 **Rash (Battletoads) vs Cynder (Legend of Spyro)**

 **Black Mage (Final Fantasy) vs Bowser Jr.**

 **Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X) vs Ridley**

 **Juan Aguacate (Gracamelee) vs Greninja**

 **Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) vs Micaiah (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**

 **Wreck it Ralph vs Rosalina & Luma**

 **Garchomp vs Terry Bogard (King of Fighters)**

 **Eevee (Uses moves from Eeveelutions) vs Kamek**

 **Incineroar vs Knuckles the Echidna**

 **Phosphora (Kid Icarus) vs Rex and Pyra**

 **Arthur (Ghosts n' Goblins) vs Mach Rider**

 **R.O.B. vs Camilla (Fire Emblem Fates)**

 **Sans (Undertale) vs Mewtwo**

 **Crono (Chrono Trigger) vs M. Bison**

 **Inkling (Female) vs Dr. Eggman**

 **Triforce Bracket (Link)**

 **Link vs Banjo and Kazooie**

 **Phoenix Wright vs Sami (Advance Wars)**

 **Plague Knight vs Young Link**

 **Krystal (Star Fox) vs Medusa (Palutena Echo)**

 **Revali (LoZ: BotW) vs Yooka & Laylee**

 **Bayonetta vs Corrin (Female)**

 **Bill Rizer (Contra) vs Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden)**

 **Valkyrie (Legends of Valkyrie) vs Peach**

 **Tapu Koko vs Billy Hatcher**

 **De Blob vs Crash Bandicoot**

 **Skull Kid vs Rayman**

 **Bowsette vs Dante (DMC)**

 **Risky Boots vs Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)**

 **T-elos (Xenosaga) (KOS-MOS echo) vs Robin (Fire Emblem, Female)**

 **Viridi (Kid Icarus) vs Spector Knight**

 **Ryu vs Magolor (Kirby)**

 **Metroid Bracket (Samus)**

 **Samus vs Rusty (Steam World Dig)**

 **Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter) vs The Guardian (The Guardian Legend)**

 **Madeline (Celeste) vs Professor Layton**

 **Piranha Plant vs Bomberman**

 **Karate Joe & Chrous Kid (Rhythm Heaven) vs Captain Falcon**

 **Wii Fit Trainer vs Spyro the Dragon**

 **Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) vs Solange (Code of Princess)**

 **Toon Link vs Dark Samus**

 **Octoling (Agent 8) (Splatoon) vs Quote (Cave Story)**

 **Ayumi Tachibana (Famicon Detective Club) vs Mr. Game & Watch**

 **Midna and Wolf Link / Twili Midna vs Wolf**

 **Black Shadow (Captain Falcon Echo) vs Jago (Killer Instinct)**

 **Luigi vs Decidueye**

 **Red and Blue (Gunstar Heroes) vs Magnus (Kid Icarus)**

 **Falco vs Gardevior (Pokemon)**

 **Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) vs Viewtiful Joe**

 **Egg Bracket (Yoshi)**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog vs Amaterasu**

 **King Knight vs Roy**

 **Min Min (ARMS) vs Kaos (Skylanders)**

 **Steve (Minecrat) vs Bandana Waddle Dee**

 **Ice Climbers vs Palutena**

 **Sheik vs Daisy**

 **Jibanyan (Yokai Watch) vs Tharja (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

 **Blaze the Cat vs Captain Toad**

 **Sceptile vs Axl (Mega Man X)**

 **Goemon (Legend of the Mystical Ninja) vs Shulk**

 **Richter Belmont vs Rick, Cine, and Koo**

 **Shovel Knight vs Marth**

 **Duck Hunt vs Isaac (Golden Sun)**

 **Cloud vs Urbosa (LoZ BotW)**

 **Lucas vs Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends)**

 **Yoshi vs Bass (Mega Man)**

 **Star Bracket (Kirby)**

 **Monster Hunter vs Minerva (FE: Shadow Dragon) (Hector Echo)**

 **Ness vs Jade (Dragon Quest XI)**

 **Miriam (Bloodstained) vs Little Mac**

 **Pichu vs Zelda**

 **Captain N vs Billy and Jimmy (Double Dragon)**

 **Tetrimino (Tetris) vs Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes)**

 **Ivy Valentine (Soul Caliber) vs Klonoa**

 **Twintelle (ARMS) vs Ken**

 **Ganondorf vs Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt)**

 **Lilac (Freedom Planet) vs Wonder Red (Wonderful 101)**

 **Ninten (Ness Echo) vs Hieihachi Mishima (Tekken)**

 **Chrom vs Empoleon**

 **Red (Transistor) vs Curly (Cave Story)**

 **Pac-Man vs KOS-MOS**

 **Lana (Hyrule Warriors) vs Dark Pit**

 **Kirby vs Earthworm Jim**

 **Corniria Bracket (Fox)**

 **Vivian (Paper Mario) vs Amy Rose**

 **Tetra (LoZ) vs Ike**

 **Hat Kid vs Cia (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Lucina vs Ashley (Wario Ware)**

 **Sonic vs Dr. Mario**

 **Jambastion Mages vs Sora**

 **Neku Sakuraba (TWEWY) vs Paper Mario**

 **Patricia Wagon (Mighty Switch Force) vs Euden (Dragalia Lost)**

 **Saki Amamiya vs Linkle (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Chun-Li vs Leon Kennedy (RE4)**

 **Tails vs Terra Brandford (FF VI)**

 **Bowser vs Wario**

 **Simon Belmont vs Agnes (Bravely Default)**

 **Susie (Kirby) vs King Dedede**

 **Roll vs Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)**

 **Fox vs Cranky Kong**

 **Pokeball Bracket (Pikachu)**

 **Hasune Miku vs Olimar**

 **Akuma vs Geno (Super Mario RPG)**

 **Segata Sanshiro vs Neith (Smite)**

 **Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) vs Ray Mk III (Custom Robo)**

 **Pit vs Bubsy**

 **Prince (Prince of Persia) vs Dixie Kong**

 **Fortnite Guy vs AMS**

 **Doom Guy vs Diablo**

 **Daruk (LoZ: BotW) vs Impa (LoZ)**

 **Villager vs Diddy Kong**

 **Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes) Vs Waluigi**

 **Spring Man vs Chibi-Robo**

 **King K. Rool vs Morrigan (Darkstalkers)**

 **Marina (Mischief Makers) vs Balloon Fighter**

 **Luka Redgrave (Bayonetta) vs Jigglypuff**

 **Pikachu vs Lucario**

 **I hope you all look forward to these fights and I hope to see you all soon. Bye.**


	3. Mushroom Round 1: Mario vs Chef Kawasaki

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone! I hope I didn't stay away too long. I am trying something different in hopes of speeding things up, so this story doesn't take too long to write. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **This chapter was Beta-Read by JustRandomGuy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP!**

The morning sun was shining down on Smashville as everyone headed to the stadium for the Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary Tournament. Today was the start of the first round of the Mushroom Bracket. The royal guests and VIPs had gathered in the VIP box. Meanwhile, the guest commentators for the event were getting ready to begin. The fighters were in the locker room prepared for their match.

Announcer: Welcome to the Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary Tournament. Sponsored by Nintendo.

Wiz: Good morning everyone. I'm Wiz…

Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And we are here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who will win a Smash Battle. Welcome to the Smashville Reggie Stadium! Over the next few days we will watch 256 fighters for across gaming and beyond fight for the title of 'Super Smasher.'

Boomstick: And boy do we have a lot of fighters to go through, thankfully we are only doing two at a time. So, how's this tournament set up?

Wiz: This tournament has eight rounds. Basic rules for this tournament follow as such: no outside help and final smash meter is always on. Round one is a 1 stock, items on fight with every fight taking place on Battlefield. Rounds 2 to 7 all take place on random stages. The final round will be settled on Final Destination. Each round will alternate between items on and items off. The number of stocks each fighter has increases as they move on in the tournament.

Boomstick: We have fighters from all over the gaming universe. From Mario to Mortal Kombat, from Zelda to Doom and everywhere in between. From famous to obscure, we have something from nearly every walk of gaming.

Wiz: Indeed, we do Boomstick. After considering many applicants, 256 fighters were chosen for this tournament in celebration of the biggest gaming crossover of all time. We even have a few that didn't originate from video games.

Boomstick: Like the 'bad guy' from Disney's Wreck-it Ralph, the strange internet sensation Bowsette, and the mysterious weird gamer guy AMS.

Wiz: They are all here to battle to see who's the best in Super Smash Bros history. We will be watching and commentating on the fights as they progress. The fighters have been randomly scrambled and the matchups have been decided.

Boomstick: So, who's our first match?

Wiz: Mario vs Chef Kawasaki from the Kirby series.

Boomstick: Great, another Kirby guy. So, what can he do? Turn enemies into food, send me to the sun via frying pan?

Wiz: No, he's not the powerful. He's just a normal chef.

Boomstick: He is?! Whew, finally, someone that isn't a cute ball of destruction from Dreamland.

Wiz: He did create the Toxic Atomic Curry though.

Boomstick: Toxic Atomic what now?

Wiz: Toxic Atomic Curry. A dish so spicy, that not even Kirby can handle the intense heat that comes from this dish. It even became an item in Super Smash Bros and the Kirby series.

Boomstick: Remind me to try that stuff sometime. Sounds like a challenge for my iron stomach.

Wiz: Maybe later but right now it is time to get ready for the first match of the 20th Anniversary Tournament. Mario vs Chef Kawasaki.

Boomstick: This should be a nice appetizing battle.

Wiz rolled his eyes after hearing his co host's pun. Meanwhile, below the stadium, the smashers were getting ready for the first match of the tournament. Mario and Chef Kawasaki make their way to the double doors that led to the teleporters for the stage. Mario was confident for the upcoming fight, Kawasaki however, was shaking with his frying pan in hand.

Daisy: Chill out dude. You're going to be fine out there.

Chef Kawasaki: But I have to go up against the most famous smasher of all time! And it's my first match!

Falco: You'll do fine. Just get out there, do your best and win or lose, show them that you have a place in Nintendo's history.

Chef Kawasaki: Right. Here…. I….Go.

Chef Kawasaki stepped forward slowly and was about to back up till he saw Kirby.

Kirby: Ka…wa…saki.

Kawasaki smiled and was soon filled with determination.

Chef Kawasaki: Ok, time to show everyone what I got.

Kawasaki marches forward with Mario and the two make it to the stage teleporters. The two stepped inside and the glass doors closed on them. Just gave the ok and they were ready to begin.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to start this tournament.

Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A SMASH BATTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!

Battlefield appeared in the middle of the stadium. It rotated slowly rotated in midair, allowing everyone to see the action. A barrier was turned on, this caused the fighters to become KO'd when they hit it.

Announcer: 3….

Mario jumps out of the green pipe.

Announcer: 2….

Kawasaki appears doing a pose with his frying pan.

Announcer: 1….

The two fighters face each other.

Announcer: GO!

The fight begins. Mario starts by firing fireballs at the chef, Kawasaki dodges it and throws plates at the plumber.

Wiz: The two start off strong by throwing projectiles at each other.

Mario runs towards Kawasaki and lands a punch on him. Kawasaki tries to put some distance between him and Mario, but Mario was too fast. He lands a three-hit combo on Kawasaki.

Kawasaki brings out his ladle and tries to grab Mario, but Mario dodges it and punches the chef. Kawasaki whacks Mario with his pan. Mario became disoriented allowing Kawasaki to use his ladle to grab Mario and toss him around. Mario was thrown to the ground.

Boomstick: Now Kawasaki is showing off his cook-fu.

Kawasaki threw some plates at Mario, only for him to use his super cape to reflect them back at the chef. The plates smashed against Kawasaki's head. Mario punches Kawasaki a few more times before kicking him away.

Kawasaki notices a deku nut and throws it at Mario. Mario dodges and lands another combo on the chef.

Wiz: Looks like Mario's experience in Smash Bros is proving too much for Kawasaki.

Kawasaki regains his balance and starts throwing plates at Mario. Mario jumps over them only for Kawasaki to use his ladle to grab Mario and throw him on the ground.

Wiz: And the chef follows with a surprise strategy.

Boomstick: And I thought the only surprises you could get at restaurants were the happy meal toys.

Mario got back up and ran towards Kawasaki. Mario was hit in the head with Kawasaki's pan and stumbled just a bit. Kawasaki tackled Mario and started slapping the plumber in fear.

Boomstick: Looks like Kawasaki is trying to get back in the game.

Mario broke Kawasaki's hold and punched the chef. Mario grabbed the Chef and throws him to the ground. Kawasaki got back up and ran for it, tossing plates and bowls along the way. Mario got hit with a few of them and dodged the rest.

Wiz: Kawasaki better think of a new strategy and quick.

Kawasaki soon finds a pokeball, he grabs it and faces Mario.

Kawasaki: Time to tip the fight in my favor.

Kawasaki throws the pokeball and out comes a Goldeen. The fish splashes around on the ground doing no damage to anyone before disappearing. Kawasaki was frozen in place thanks to the shock of getting a unhelpful helper, Mario just looks at Kawasaki with a raised eyebrow.

Wiz: Oh, it looks like Kawasaki's bad luck has showed up for the fight as he gets the worthless Pokémon for Smash, Goldeen.

Boomstick: Better luck next time.

Kawasaki gets out of his stupor and tries to use his frying pan, but Mario dodged and grabbed Kawasaki from behind and threw his off the stage. Kawasaki was trying to get back up onto the stage. Mario then found a homerun bat and grabbed it, he ran towards the edge and prepared the swing. Once Kawasaki was as stage level he saw Mario with the bat.

Kawasaki: OH NO!

Kawasaki was struck with the home run bat and was sent straight to the out of bounds stage barriers.

Announcer: KO!

Boomstick: And it's a home run!

The results screen comes up with Mario doing a victory pose and Kawasaki clapping.

Announcer: And the winner is…. Mario!

Boomstick: Ahh, better luck next time Kawasaki.

Wiz: Mario's experience in previous Super Smash Bros tournaments won him the match today. Kawasaki may have some experience in fighting but nothing compared to Mario's abilities.

Boomstick: Kawasaki couldn't come up with a recipe for victory.

Wiz rolled his eyes at the horrible joke.

Meanwhile, Mario and Kawasaki were transported back into the teleporter room. Mario brushed himself off as he exited the teleport chamber, Kawasaki slowly left the chamber with a sad look on his face. Mario extended his hand and the two shook hands.

Mario: Great match. You did well for your first match.

Kawasaki: Yeah, but I still lost.

Mario: Doesn't matter. You gave it everything you got and that's what matters. You're free to stay and watch the rest of the tournament if you like.

Kawasaki: Thanks, but, I just want to go home and cook.

Mario: Very well, good luck out there.

Kawasaki: Thanks.

The two made it back to the locker rooms and there were some congratulations to be delivered to the two fighters. Once that was done, Kawasaki emptied out his locker and packed up to leave.

Kawasaki: Thanks for having me around, even though it wasn't very long.

Kirby: Poyo.

Kawasaki: I'll see you back at my restaurant. Okay Kirby.

Kirby: Poyo.

Kawasaki: Goodbye everyone!

Master Hand: Before you go, we want you to have these. [Master Hand gives Kawasaki a badge and a medal with the Final Smash Ball on it.] Take these as proof in your part of the tournament. Thank you for helping us celebrate 20 years of Super Smash Bros.

Kawasaki: Thanks.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Kawasaki left the locker rooms.

Announcer: Next match begins in five minutes. Next fighters prepare for battle.

While the tournament was still going on, Kawasaki made it home to the restaurant he had opened in Smashville. It looked the same as the one he had back in Cappy Town, it was a setting he was used to and one he was happy with. He looked at the medal and badge he got and felt a sense of pride.

Kawasaki: Guess I better get back to cooking. Maybe one day, I'll become a real fighter.

A young lady came into the restaurant.

Young Lady: Excuse me? Is this Kawasaki's?

Kawasaki: Yes, it is. How may I help ya?

Young Lady: I was wondering if you were hiring anyone at the moment.

Kawasaki: Hiring? I haven't really thought about it. Hardly anyone comes here to eat so, it's just been me running this place.

Young Lady: Well, I was hoping to earn some money and waiting tables might be a good place to start.

Kawasaki: Sure, why not. Let me get you an apron. [Loud noises of a crowd could be heard from outside.] What is that? [Kawasaki looks outside and sees a line of customers waiting.]

Customer: Hey Kawasaki! You open yet?

Kawasaki: Just a minute. Quick get an apron and start seating customers, I'll get the drinks ready.

Young Lady: Yes sir.

The young lady grabbed an apron and started seating guests. The guests got menus and ordered their drinks. Kawasaki was busy at the grill cooking food with a smile on his face.

Kawasaki: Looks like things are coming up for me.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: I hope you all enjoyed that. I am trying to work with a new format to hopefully get the fights done faster. This was the first fight out of 255, so I need to figure out a way to write faster.**

 **I am sad to hear that a big part of the Smash Bros Hype Community passed away recently. I didn't know Etika all that much, but I can understand some of the things he was going through before he died. I suffer from the same things as well and writing these stories is a way for me to cope with these feelings and I thank you all for reading them.**

 **As long as I have stories to write, games to play, and people that still love and care for me, I don't see myself going anywhere anytime soon. Again, thank you to everyone who has ever read any of my stories even if it was just one chapter. Thank you to anyone that had left a review saying my stuff was good or had some constructive criticism to make me better. I will continue to grow as a writer, as a person, and I hope I can make you day better in some way.**

 **I only plan on working on three stories at a time in order to not burn myself out on one story subject. I will be working on Marvel vs Capcom 4, Super Smash Bros. 20** **th** **Anniversary Tournament, and The Adventures of AMS. I hope you all look forward to them and I hope to see you all soon. Bye.**

 **RIP Etika.**

 **We'll keep the hype going for you.**


	4. Mushroom Round 1: Isabelle vs Tethu

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone! I'm sorry for not being around for a while but this chapter gave me writer's block. I also had to deal with work, going back to college, life in general, I had to make them a priority. Hopefully, now with Hero, Banjo Kazooie, and now Terry Bogard in Smash Ultimate and news of more DLC characters coming, I can get inspired to write this tournament. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, now on with the show.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Wiz: Welcome back everyone. We are ready to continue with the tournament.

Boomstick: In case you missed it, the first match in Round 1 of the Mushroom Bracket pitted Mario against Chef Kawasaki. Mario easily won, and Chef Kawasaki was sent packing.

Wiz: Though to be fair, Chef Kawasaki did put up a good fight. But now we need to set up for the next fight.

Boomstick: So, who's next on the fight list?

Wiz: Isabelle from Animal Crossing and Tethu from Ever Oasis.

Boomstick: Ah, two characters from Nintendo's modern library. This ought to be good. So, who's the first challenger?

Wiz: The first challenger for this match is Isabelle from the world of Animal Crossing. She is the Mayor's secretary in a small village inhabited by cute animal people. She assists the Mayor with various tasks around the town and is a skilled fighter given her recent acceptance into the Super Smash Bros roster.

Boomstick: I wish my dog can do stuff like that, but all it does is lick its junk.

Wiz: Boomstick, you shouldn't be let in charge of any animal, at any point, at all.

Boomstick [Angrily]: I'm getting better at it! Like just last week, I taught my dog how to hunt squirrels. Soon, I'll have a badass hunting dog. Won't be good as Isabelle though. That little pup had managed to weaponize fireworks, fishing rods, and even street signs. She can even take other enemy's attacks and then send it back at them. She'll be a fan favorite with the crowd. Though I got to ask, aren't fireworks torture to dog's ears?

Wiz: Surprised that you even know that dog fact but regardless. Cute puppies always are, but let's not forget about our other fighter for this match: Tethu.

Boomstick: Ok, what's this guy's story?

Wiz: In a world of endless deserts, a young Seedling by the name of Tethu lived in a oasis with his brother Nour. Until one day, disaster structed, his brother was kidnapped by the Chaos and his home was destroyed. Tethu soon met a water spirit named Esna and they created the last Oasis in order to bring new residents to live there and to drive out the Chaos once and for all.

Boomstick: Regardless of the somewhat familiar plot, Tethu brings his fighting and survival skills to the tournament. He can control winds and uses a Leaf blade in order to keep the Chaos away. Great another sword user, thankfully the sword has a cool design. He isn't much of a jumper, so he uses those winds to get him back up. He usually works in a team of three, but for this fight, he'll be by himself.

Wiz: We'll just have to wait and see what this guy can do.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Back inside the Smash Fighter Locker Rooms, Isabelle and Tethu were getting ready for their fight.

Villager: Good luck out there Isabelle. Show them what you're made of.

Isabelle: [Laughs] Thanks mayor. I'll do my best.

Tethu: Can't believe that I'm facing off against a tournament veteran in my first match. I'll just have to give it my all.

Ness: That's the spirit.

AMS: Yeah, it's not everyday that one of Nintendo's smaller titles gets a day in the sun.

Fortnite Guy: Are you losers done with the sappy pep talk. Get your fight over with so some real stars can show you how it's done. [Sees Bayonetta] Hey, how you doing?

[Bayonetta points her gun at Fortnite Guy]

Bayonetta: Didn't your mother teach you how to talk with a lady? If not, then back off.

[Bayonetta leaves]

Fortnite Guy: She digs me.

AMS: What a jerk. Anyways, go out there and give it your all.

The two fighters nodded and headed towards the teleporter room. They step into the teleporter and are transported onto Battlefield.

Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

The fight starts with the contestants running towards each other. Tethu swings his sword but Isabelle dodges and hits the Tethu with her toy hammer. Tethu was sent back a few feet with Isabelle going after him. Tethu got back on his feet and summoned a tornado and hurled it at Isabelle. Isabelle became caught up in the tornado and sent into the air.

Boomstick: Looks like this is becoming an air battle.

Isabelle came back down but not before Tethu got a few swings of his sword on the pup. Isabelle countered with a few whacks of her toy hammer. Isabelle got some distance from Tethu, she then noticed a deku seed. Isabelle picked up the seed and threw it at Tethu. Tethu was put into a daze.

Wiz: Looks like Isabelle has made herself an opening.

Isabelle ran up to Tethu and prepared a smash attack with her fireworks. She launched her attack and Tethu was sent into the air. Isabelle jumped into the air and used her pom pom attack on Tethu. Tethu was sent back a bit before recovering. He threw a gust of wind using his sword and hit Isabelle. Isabelle hit the ground and saw Tethu coming towards her. The mayor's assistant laid down a Lloid trap and Tethu fell for it. Tethu was going up into the air before falling back down.

Boomstick: This little pup's got spunk.

Isabelle jumped above Tethu and whacked him with turnips, forcing him to the ground. Tethu sends another tornado at Isabelle, Isabelle grabbed the twister and put it in her pocket. Tethu was caught off guard by this, allowing Isabelle to use her fishing rod to grab Tethu and swing him across Battlefield. Tethu lands back on the ground with Isabelle dashing after him. Isabelle brought out a pot and ran towards Tethu, then she tripped, and the pot hit Tethu breaking into pieces.

Boomstick: Now that is some clay fighting.

Tethu shook it off and brought out his sword again. Isabelle brought out a party popper and set it off, Tethu dodged it and swiped at Isabelle a couple of times. Soon they spotted a Smash Ball floating above them, and they made a beeline for it. Tethu and Isabelle were close to getting it, then Isabelle paniced and ran away. Tethu hit the Smash Ball only to discover too late that it was a Fake Smash Ball. The Fake Smash Ball exploded and sent the Seedling flying.

Wiz: And it looks like Tethu is out.

Boomstick: Not quite, looks like the little guy is using the winds to get back onto the stage.

Tethu was jumping towards the stage and almost made it. Isabelle then let loose the tornado that she had stored in her pocket from earlier. The twister hit Tethu and was sent flying again. Tethu tried to get back onto the stage, one use of his recovery move, a torrent of wind sent straight under him and he was back in action. Before Tethu could get back onto the stage, Isabelle jumped over Tethu and used her turnip attack to send Tethu straight down into the KO zone.

Announcer: And the winner is Isabelle!

Isabelle is jumping in the air with glee.

Boomstick: Looks like the little doggie won.

Wiz: Indeed, another splendid battle for the books. Now let's get the next fight set up.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Isabelle and Tethu returned to the teleportation room.

"Congratulations Isabelle. You earned the win," said Tethu.

"Aw, it wasn't that good. Besides you gave it your all as well. Hopefully, you'll be able to join the roster someday," said Isabelle.

"Yeah. But for now, I am going back to my oasis and make it as grand as I can make it," said Tethu as the two made it back into the locker room.

"Tethu, for your participation in this tournament. I reward you with this Smash metal, let it be a symbol of your time here. We will also hang your portrait in the Smash Bros Hall of Fame next to Kawasaki's," said Master Hand as he handed Tethu the metal.

"Thank you. I hope to return one day and be part of the roster," said Tethu.

"We always need an underdog series in our roster," said Ness.

"Improve your moves, and return with a determined spirit," said Captain Falcon.

"Thank you all for the support," said Tethu.

Master Hand snapped his fingers and opened a portal to Tethu's world. Tethu entered the portal, while his portrait on the outside of the stadium went dark and made room for the remaining tournament fighters. Once Tethu was returned to his oasis home, he was greeted by the people of the oasis cheering him for his return and having competed in the Smash Bros Tournament. Tethu walked through the crowd and went to the large tree in the center. He entered a chamber and a water spirit came out from the pool in the chamber.

"Tethu! You're back. We saw you fight in the tournament," said Esna the water spirit.

"Yeah, but I still lost," said Tethu.

"Don't get disheartened, just getting into the tournament was enough. Not many people can say that they made it into Smash Bros," said Esna.

"You're right, and next time there is an open invitation tournament, I'm going to apply again and make it farther into the tournament," said Tethu.

"That's the spirit," said Esna.

"But, until that day comes, we are going to work together to fight the chaos and make this oasis bigger and better than ever!" shouted Tethu as he jumped for joy with Esna laughing.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Hope you guys like that fight. Sorry it was short, but I couldn't think of much in terms of moves for Tethu and I want to keep things short for the Round 1 fights. I hope to be better, but I need to focus on other things in my life. If anyone wants to help, make move sets or say what items they want to see in the fights so I can have an easier time writing battles, please leave in a review.**

 **Battles left in the Mushroom Bracket Round 1:**

 **King Boo vs Meta Knight**

 **Hector (Fire Emblem) vs Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft)**

 **Ezio (Assassin's Creed) vs Labo Man**

 **Shantae vs Snake**

 **Solaire of Astora (Dark Souls) vs Mike Jones**

 **Dillon (Dillon's Rolling West) vs Joker (Persona 5)**

 **Mipha (LoZ: BotW) vs NiGHTS**

 **Sub-Zero vs Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Fawful vs Conker**

 **Sticks the Badger vs Mega Man**

 **Beep-0 & Rabbids vs Clementine (Walking Dead)**

 **Chargin Chuck vs Takamaru**

 **Kogoro & Mii (Project X Zone) vs Zero (Mega Man X)**

 **Funky Kong vs Dragonborn (Skyrim)**

 **I hope to see you all for the next fight: King Boo vs Meta Knight. Don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite. Bye!**


	5. Mushroom Round1: King Boo vs Meta Knight

**Dream Guardian AMS: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! It is 2020 now! I am sorry for not being around for so long. I had to deal with difficult classes in trying to get a second degree along with working at a part-time job. I also didn't have much time nor motivation or inspiration for writing stories. After months of absence, I tried to write again and after getting past one chapter in one of my other stories, I was wanting to get back to writing.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it has been on the back burner for quite some time. Please enjoy it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP!**

Wiz: Welcome back everyone to another exciting fight in our Super Smash Bros 20th Anniversary Tournament. Last time, we saw Isabelle go up against Tethu in the second fight of the Mushroom Bracket.

Boomstick: It was a close match, but Isabelle pulled in for the win.

Wiz: And now it is time for our next battle: King Boo vs Meta Knight.

Boomstick: The most broken character in Brawl vs the king of ghosts. Has Halloween come early?

Wiz: No, but we should expect something creepy from King Boo.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Inside the locker rooms, Meta Knight was heading out to the teleporter room, but Daisy stopped him.

"Hey, Meta Knight. Have you seen Luigi? I can't find him," said Daisy.

Meta Knight looked around before saying, "Maybe you should look at the shaking locker."

The two looked at the rattling locker, Daisy opened the locker to find Luigi shaking in fear. "Is King Boo gone yet?"

"Sorry hun, the fight hasn't even started. Now please come out," said Daisy.

Luigi left the locker, but he was still afraid, "You think I would be less afraid of ghosts after going through several haunted mansions."

"You are still considered brave for going through them to save Mario," said Daisy.

"Even the greatest warriors have something to fear. You should not feel ashamed about being afraid. You gain courage by facing your fears," said Meta Knight.

Luigi was shaking less and calming down, "Thank you, guys. I feel a little better."

"Now, can my man give me a smile?" asked Daisy as she flashed a smile. Luigi brought out a big toothy grin before he felt a chill up his spine.

"Hello, Luigi," said King Boo as he appeared through the lockers. Luigi screamed and jumped in fear before hiding behind Daisy. "Wahahahaha! Nice to see you are still afraid of me, my old enemy. I hope to see you later in the tournament. I wish to face you in battle without the blasted Poltergust of yours." King Boo sees Luigi cower in fear. "What's the matter? Only brave when your brother is in trouble, maybe I should have my boos take your bro. Maybe that will make you more inclined to fight me."

"Get away from him, slime breath! And stay away from Mario!" said Daisy.

"Hiding behind your girlfriend again, green man? Maybe, I should start taking a page from Bowser and start kidnapping her. Maybe that will get you more motivated," said King Boo before Meta Knight drew his sword and pointed it at the ghost ruler.

"You know the rules King Boo. You are not to harm any of the other competitors during the duration of the tournament," said Meta Knight.

"Any violation of this rule results in you being banned from ever becoming a smash fighter forever," said AMS as the group looked at him.

"I am fully aware of the rules and I intend to progress in this tournament fair and square. A villain is long overdue for a victory, no matter how small. As for you, gamer boy, since your little demotion, you have no power over me. I have nothing to fear from you. Can't rat us out to Sakurai anymore," said King Boo.

"Do think I really need to. One of the villains is going to cheat, get exposed, and be kicked out. Kind of in the job description of villainy. Like any of you guys can fight fair," said AMS.

"Yeah, you would probably lose then find a way to cheat and take the trophy for yourself, or rig the tournament standings so you win, or some other way to cheat," said Daisy.

"THAT IS NOT HAPPENING THIS TIME! I will go out there. I will fight Meta Knight. AND I WILL WIN FAIR AND SQUARE! No minions, no tricks, just smash bros items and skill. You ready Meta?" asked King Boo.

"I am ready," said Meta Knight as they went to the teleport room with nearly everyone but the villains cheering Meta Knight on.

S-s-s-s-s-S

The two fighters soon appeared on the Battlefield stage.

Announcer: 3…2….1….GO!

The match began and the two smashers charged at each other. King Boo started attacking with his tongue but Meta Knight dodged the lashing and unleashed a series of fast slashes. Meta Knight finished the attack and sent King Boo a few feet away.

Boomstick: Looks like Meta Knight is starting strong with his famous sword attacks.

Wiz: Meta Knight's experience in these tournaments will prove invaluable in this fight.

King Boo got back up and shot out blue flames at Meta Knight. Meta Knight dodged them, but one lucky fireball hit Meta Knight. King Boo took this chance to grab Meta Knight and start smacking him before throwing the star warrior to the ground. "How do you like that Meta?" taunted King Boo.

Meta Knight replied to the taunt with a Mach Tornado, trapping the ghost monarch inside the blade blender. Once King Boo was sent flying, Meta Knight used Drill Rush to lay down more damage on King Boo. King Boo was sent flying once more but recovered and trying to get to a safe spot on Battlefield. King Boo soon saw a deku seed and got an idea.

"I'm not done yet star warrior," said King Boo as he grabbed the deku seed and threw it at Meta Knight. The seed made its mark and Meta Knight was dazed.

Wiz: Ohh, a nice play from the ghost monarch. How will he take advantage of this?

Boomstick: By laying as much pain as he can.

King Boo sped towards Meta Knight and unleashed dark lightning at the star warrior shocking him. King Boo then laid down a combo on his opponent and sent Meta Knight flying off the stage. However, the star warrior was able to recover easily using his Shuttle Loop.

"You will have to do better than that if you hope to defeat me," said Meta Knight.

"I intend to," said King Boo as he noticed a Master Ball, "Starting now." King Boo made a mad dash for the Master Ball with Meta Knight chasing him. King Boo grabbed the Pokeball and threw it to the ground to not risk Meta Knight catching it in midair. The Master Ball opened and a bright light shined from it. "Prepare to meet your doom!" King Boo laughs maniacally as the light died down to reveal…. A Goldeen. King Boo's laughter soon vanished, and Meta Knight gave a 'You serious?' face. They looked at each other for a minute with a bead of sweat on King Boo's face.

Boomstick: Looks like King Boo got the short end of the item luck. Such a shame he got such a lame pokemon.

King Boo then hits Meta Knight with fireballs before running away. Meta Knight gave chased as they ignored the Goldeen. King Boo screamed in fear as he flew away from Meta Knight. There wasn't much room to run on the Battlefield stage however so King Boo needed to think of something and fast. Meta Knight used Drill Rush to close the gap between him and his opponent, but King Boo vanishes and reappeared behind the star warrior and used his special Shadow Scare, King Boo became a shadow, moved forward and sprang out to scare Meta Knight.

They had both gotten to over 80% damage and need to end the match quickly. King Boo soon saw a golden hammer materialize onto the stage. King Boo wickedly smiled and made a break for the hammer. Meta Knight snapped back to reality and saw what King Boo was after. Meta Knight used his wings to move faster to hopefully make it to the hammer before the Spector. Unfortunately, he was too late as King Boo grabbed the Golden Hammer and turned around.

"Now this villain's going to finally win!" said King Boo as he held the Golden Hammer above him. The Ghost King swung the mallet down with tremendous force as the item made him move on his own to smash anything in his path. The Golden Hammer landed on Meta Knight.

 _*Squeak!*_

King Boo's pupils shrunk to the size of pins as he heard that first squeak and his panic started to grow as more squeaks came out of the Golden Hammer.

Boomstick: Looks like King Boo is having bad luck today as he is getting all the dud items today.

Wiz: It looks like this match is all over.

"Looks like you are all out of luck, your majesty," said Meta Knight.

"No! No! NNNOOO!" yelled King Boo.

Meta Knight prepared his sword and slashed at King Boo and sent him into the air.

The Golden Hammer disappeared from King Boo's hands as he tried to recover from Meta Knight's last attack. He soon saw Meta Knight flying towards him, ready to finish the fight.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO DOWN LIKE THIS! I! WILL! WIN!" screamed King Boo as fired some ghostly flames hoping to hit Meta Knight but he dodged them.

Just then, King Boo's Final Smash Meter filled up to full. However, King Boo was too much in a panic to notice until he decided to use a desperate Dark Lightning when Meta Knight got in close.

Once Meta Knight got in close, King Boo let loose one final attack. A portrait appeared from nowhere.

"What is this?!" shouted Meta as he fell into King Boo's unintentional trap.

Meta Knight was trapped inside the painting King Boo summon and was transported to an empty void. King Boo then appeared and unleashed a torrent of Ghostly Flames and Dark Lightning upon the trapped Meta Knight. King Boo cackled with glee as the portrait exploded.

Once the Final Smash was over, Meta Knight skyrocketed into the sky and earned King Boo a star KO.

Announcer: GAME!

The crowd cheered as the announcer revealed the winner.

Announcer: AND THE WINNER IS…. KING BOO!

Boomstick: Well that was an awesome match with an explosive ending.

Wiz: Indeed, Meta Knight had a clear advantage in terms of experience. And King Boo had the short end of the stick when it came to items, but in the end King Boo pulled an impressive turnaround victory.

Boomstick: Yep, Meta Knight didn't stand a ghost of a chance.

S-s-s-s-s-S

When Meta Knight and King Boo returned to the locker rooms, everyone was quiet. They were still coming to grips with what has happened.

"I WON! IN ALL YOUR FACES! I WON! WITHOUT CHEATING! FAIR AND SQUARE! I did it. I did it," said King Boo as the villains gave him a round of applause.

The reality of the situation started to sink in and some of the fighters started giving congratulations for the ghost king. Meta Knight was given the whole 'you tried your best' speech but he walks over to King Boo.

King Boo sees Meta Knight and asks, "What do you want?"

"You fought well out there. I hope you get on the roster officially, someday," said Meta Knight as he extends his hand.

King Boo raises an eyebrow before shaking the hand, "I hope I do. Cause I want to mop the floor with you some more. For now, I am just going to enjoy this victory for a long time."

"You have earned it," said Meta Knight. King Boo continued to cackle in joy as Meta Knight walked away.

"Will you be staying around for the rest of the tournament?" asked Princess Peach.

"Everyone in the SSBA needs to stay when a tournament is going on. I have no intention of leaving. Not when so many worlds are connected and after Galeem. It's our job to watch over them and keep them safe. I will be in the Veteran's box if you need me," said Meta Knight as he left the locker rooms.

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Well guys, I hope you had fun with that. I certainly did and it will be a good way to start off not only the new year but also the new decade. Again, I am sorry for being gone for so long, I have been busy with many other things and I am trying to create my own story universe with this and one of my other stories so, I have been busy.**

 **Please leave a review of what you think of the chapter and how you think should happen in future matches. I thought of a way to decrease the number of matches in the tournament but I want to know if you would be ok with that or keep the tournament structure the way it is. Let me know in reviews.**

 **Now the next match is Hector from** _ **Fire Emblem**_ **and Sarah Kerrigan from the** _ **Starcraft**_ **series. Let me know if you have ideas for special moves for these two.**

 **Below is a list of Special moves for King Boo I made up for this chapter.**

 **King Boo Special: Dark Lightning**

 **King Boo Side Special: Ghostly Flames**

 **King Boo Down Special: Shadow Scare**

 **King Boo Up Special: Ghostly Flight**

 **Final Smash: Artful Illusion**

 **I thank you all for reading this and I hope to see you all sooner than later. Bye!**


End file.
